Real Love
by Lorii67
Summary: Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**An alternative Universe – relatively the same in some aspects. Oliver and Felicity meet before the gambit goes down, fall in love, get married have a baby, Oliver gets shipwrecked comes back a different man, Felicity does not understand his choices. Oliver struggles to choose between his family and his crusade.**

* * *

><p>Felicity Smoak had worked hard all her life, she had only herself to rely on and trust, finally finding herself out of the hell hole which was Vegas and going to College she had found her dream job. Well her dream job was running her own IT department but being a part of it in one of the most known and probably best five Fortune 500 companies in the world. Queen Consolidated. That is how she found herself on all fours under her boss's desk. No it wasn't what everyone thought, Robert Queen her boss had asked for his computer to be fixed and Felicity had gotten down on all fours under his desk fixing his wires. Yes at times wearing the clothes she did was inappropriate when she had to get into tight under the desk type of jobs but she loved fixing computers rewiring and rebuilding something really satisfying about it.<p>

Oliver Queen tried to be the man his father wanted him to be, yes occasionally no scratch that 99% of the time he fucked up and became a playboy alcoholic who either ended up with some random girl in bed or in a prison cell. But he did try he really did he wanted nothing more than for his dad to be proud of him. For the past week Oliver had been shadowing his father at his company in hopes of taking over Queen Consolidated. Oliver walked into his father's office and went to take a seat at his desk as he did very often waiting for his father to finish his board meeting. He took a seat and pulled in under the desk when he felt something and heard a squeak. Pulling his chair back he looked down and noticed a blonde head of hair in a very tight grey dress.

"What are you doing down there?" he yells.

"Fixing the computer can you let me out?" she says baffled trying to push past him.

In that moment Oliver sees his father walk through the door, knowing no matter how much he explained the innocence of the scene in front of him his father would still find some way to look at him with disappointing eyes, with a shake of the head with a again Oliver can you not keep it in your pants son. So he did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hand on Felicity's head and pushed her back gently as he pushed the chair a little deeper under the desk.

"Wha…" Felicity squeaks in surprise.

"Shhh" he moves his hand to put a finger to her lips in which Felicity slaps away. She is plastered in between his legs her back pushed against the desk her face practically inches away from Oliver's crotch. "Dad" Oliver spits out and that's when Felicity's realises who he is the notorious Oliver Queen. She didn't know why she was surprised who else would have the balls to sit in the boss's chair. Knowing it just went from innocent to him holding her hostage under a desk she knew if she made a sound or attempted to get out of there then it wouldn't look so innocent and she could lose her job not to mention the humiliation of doing her boss's son under her boss's desk.

"Oliver son" Robert greets walking to his desk and dropping the paperwork on his desk. "How are you?"

"Good just ready to get to work" he could see from the edge of his eye Felicity's twitching from her uncomfortable position.

"Good want to go down to finance and collect some spreadsheets we can work on them together" Robert suggests flicking through his files on the desk.

"Yeah will do" Oliver grits his teeth shaking his head in a nod slowly.

"Ok well go then and let me get some work done, I do hope the IT girl fixed that computer I have really important files stored" Robert notices his son is making not any attempts in moving, "Oliver son want to give me my chair back" he laughs.

"Erm how about you go get the spreadsheets and I start up the computer I had a run with Tommy this morning I really don't think I can walk to finance" Oliver laughs back scratching the back of his head simultaneously. All of a sudden Oliver lets out a little squeal as Felicity places her hands on his thighs and lifts herself of the ground relieving some of the tension and ache of her knees. Oliver drops his head as if he is adjusting his tie and looks down at her glaring, she returns his glare and pushes a little harder on his thighs as she tries to get rid of the cramp threatening to happen on her leg. Oliver then grabs both of her wrists under the desk and holds them tightly in place.

"Oliver?" his father begins to question which causes Oliver to put on a faked cough. As Robert looks at his son with concerned eyes he walks round to inspect. At this moment Oliver tucks his chair in deeper, with the chair's legs pressing into Felicity, she holds her face back as much as she can as she is met with his crotch. Letting go of her wrists and placing them on top of the desk to obstruct any view of Felicity he turns to face his father who is now placing a hand to his son's forehead.

Felicity can feel Oliver shift even closer and not being able to hold her head back without straining her neck she lets it fall for a second, he face falling to his lap causes him to jump up as she pulls back again gripping his thighs to help support her weight.

"Wow son you are heating up" his father says, "Fine I will go get the spreadsheets, let's see how you feel when I get back and if you don't feel up to it take the rest of the day of son" Robert pats him on the back and makes a swift exist.

Oliver then quickly pulls his chair back allowing Felicity to get out. He watches as she crawls out her dress haven risen up he notices her smooth legs and her very round bottom.

"What the hell is the matter with you" she yells when she stands and pulling her dress down.

"I'm sorry, I … I"

"You what you moron I cannot believe I allowed you to practically shove me further down into the desk as if we were hiding something as if I was doing … doing you I have a right mind to go to HR for sexual harassment you … you … pervert" Felicity yells, Oliver stands and walks towards her.

"I am so sorry seriously I just couldn't have my dad think …" he is interrupted when Felicity pokes him in the chest with her fingers.

"No it went from nothing which could have easily been explained to a dirty affair and you are trying to cover up your hooker or something do I look like a hooker to you? No I will have you know despite me on all fours under a desk trying to rewire some wires I went to MIT and …"

Oliver places a finger to her lips again trying to get her to shut up and which she returns again with a slap.

"How dare you" she screams.

"Sorry, I really am sorry to make it up to you I will pay you name your price"

"Like a hooker" she screeches.

Oliver looks at the woman in front of him never in his life had he been so intrigued and blown away by a woman. Someone who stood their ground and was not flustered, afraid or acting like a love sick puppy around him.

"No not like a hooker … erm …. Compensation" he manages to say.

Felicity snorts and turns and walks out of the door in a huff.

"Wait" Oliver runs after her, "You're not going to HR are you?"

"Believe it or not Mr Queen someone us like to keep our reputation intact" as she turns she flicks her ponytail and slaps him in the face with it. Oliver tries to avert his eyes away from her perfectly rounded bottom which swishes from side to side.

"Ms Smoak" Robert Queen greets her as she leaves. "She fixed the computer?" his father asks.

"Yes, erm dad who is she?" Oliver asks curiously.

"Felicity Smoak" Robert Queen answers walking into his office, leaving Oliver staring off to where she disappeared into the lift.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review let me know if I should continue. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Following her ordeal so to speak with Oliver Queen in his office the next day she walked into her own office still furious of what had happened yesterday. Walking into her office she spotted a bunch of roses on her desk, looking around she picked up the card, it read Sorry O.Q.

Knowing Robert Queen was away on business she picked up the roses and headed towards Queen's office. Stomping into his office she didn't care that his secretary kept calling after her.

"Ms Smoak" he looked up from his reports on the desks a little surprised to see her standing above him with the roses he had got her in her hands.

"Excuse me" his secretary called after him.

"It's ok Jane" Oliver says waving his secretary off, he stands up now levelled with her face and buttons his blazer waiting for her to talk.

"Roses seriously? One we are not a couple or dating and if we were how very cliché of you, and second what here are some flowers sorry that I held you hostage under a desk" she yelled.

"I wanted to get you something to say sorry I was highly inappropriate and unprofessional of me and I do apologise" he says sincerely trying to hold back his grin that was threatening to appear because of how much he admired the woman for coming up and standing up to him.

She walks over to his desk and drops the roses down and flicks her hair round again when she turns to leave in a huff. Oliver's eyes travel yet again to her perfectly rounded bottom and he can feel his trousers begin to tighten.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Oliver had made it his mission to bump into Felicity everywhere he went much to her annoyance. He had walked into her office pretending he couldn't open his emails, he had waited to a floor below hers and waited about 6 different elevators until he saw her and decided to get in. The one thing that had annoyed her the most about running into him was he when he walked through Big Belly Burger, she had been sitting at one of the tables alone indulging in a burger when he asked to join her.<p>

She had refused and told him the seat was taken but nevertheless the great Oliver Queen sat down anyways, they sat in silence and he admired how such a tiny person could eat as much as she could. All his previous women that he would take to dinner before getting it on with them had been salad eaters, even his longest term girlfriend Laurel Lance had been the salad type of girl. From having dinner with salad eaters he believed all women either did to watch their weight or didn't want to seem greedy or fat in front of him. But not Felicity Smoak she had two burgers, fries and large milkshake whilst playing around on her laptop. She had been annoyed that he joined her for lunch and she had made it her mission to annoy him back by slurping on her milkshake. Oliver knew what she was doing and couldn't help but play along and slurp his too.

* * *

><p>The next time they met it was at QC's annual Christmas party. Felicity had worn a beautiful tight red dress, her hair hung loosely behind her shoulders, she looked exquisite.<p>

"You look amazing" Oliver breathed in her air causing her heart rate to pick up.

She turned facing him "Why is it that you are everywhere I turn?" she asks trying to sound annoyed. She would never tell him but she secretly liked him turning up and running into her, she could not deny the sexual tension which only grew deeper when he was around. She couldn't deny that even though they had the hatred conversations that underneath all that was flirting and teasing.

"It's QC's annual Christmas party at the Queen Manor so my home if anything you're in my space" he whispers. Felicity swallows and watches as his hand grips hers and the other grabs her wine glass and puts it on the table. "Let's dance" he says pulling her towards the dance floor.

"That sounded very much like a command rather than a question" she spits at him. "And no I don't want to dance" but her words fall on deaf ears as he drags her to the dance floor, one of his hands links with hers and the other comes to rest dangerously low on her back. "I said no" she whispers her face inches from his. "I know you're not used to people saying no …"

"You're right people don't say no to me" he smirks and winks at her. Before she can open her mouth to let him know just how much of an ass he is he leans in his lips to her and whispers "The only time I get a no is when they are beginning me to stop". He remains there and can feel her heart racing.

Felicity thinks her knees are not going to hold her any longer how a man can make her feel so alive and high from a few words she didn't know. She knew he was Oliver Queen a playboy a man-whore a one night kind of guy and she knew she wasn't but she really needed him, she didn't know why but she needed to feel him inside of her. The pit of her stomach hurt thinking about how desperately she craved him.

Felicity pushes him and begins to walk as fast as she can to get away from him coming up unsuccessful strong arms grip her and pull her into a room which looks like a library.

"What are you doing" she shouts.

"I can't get you out of my head" he walks towards her as she walks back finally her back hitting a wall. He leans down and goes to her ear again. "I want to you to beg me to stop" he whispers making the hair on her back stand up in shivers.

Felicity grips his shirt not wanting to pursue anything, knowing she is playing with fire, knowing it was dangerous.

"Stop" she whispers. Her eyes closed.

"I haven't even started yet" he trails kisses down her neck, coming to her dress strap, he pushes it down and kisses her collarbone.

"Stop" she whispers again, she could feel how damp her panties were getting from his touches. He pulls her dress up, trailing his hands along her thighs.

Felicity can feel herself give in as she pulls him in for a kiss, it turns slow at first and then turns into more of an aggressive kiss. Oliver turns his attention back to raising her dress up, moving his hand her slides his finger in feeling just how wet she was.

"Hmmm" she breaks her kiss and pushes him back "Stop" she swallows. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry if you think I'm a tease or anything but this isn't me and I don't do these things, in a what library and …"

"Felicity" he breaths.

"I'm sorry I …" she turns, pulling her dress down opening the door and runs out of Queen Manor tears pooling down her eyes. Oliver begins to follow but is stopped when his mother approaches him and pulls him to meet a few people.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity had felt ashamed of the previous day's events, she felt mortified with herself for letting it get that far, for letting Oliver touch her, for completely kissing her morals goodbye and almost getting it on with Starling City's most notorious bachelor.

Felicity walked into QC the next day she had fought herself all morning about calling in sick but there was so much to do that it would have been impossible unless she was dying to take the day off. Walking into the elevator she doesn't even notice Oliver as she is busy texting away on her phone. She only realises when the two are left alone and he presses the emergency stop.

"What the …" she turns and faces, her cheeks immediately turning red. "Oliver" she whispers.

"Hey" he says casually.

"I …" she bites her lip in anticipation.

"I'm so sorry Felicity, I know you are not like that and I am sorry that I put you in that position but what I said about not being able to get you out of my head that was the truth"

"Oliver I …"

"Have dinner with me tonight" he interrupts her.

"Dinner?" she quizzes.

"Yes, I know you are not that type of girl so please let me take you out and show you that I am not looking for just that with you" he walks towards her and last night's waltz so to speak happened again when she walked back into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head locking her in place. "So?"

She swallows and looks at him contently. "Ok" she whispers.

"Good" Oliver smirks and before he turns to press the emergency stop again he leans his head down and trails kisses down her neck. Felicity can feel her heart pounding through her chest ready to explode, no one man should be allowed to have this sort of effect on.

He then moves away and presses the emergency button, when the lift comes the her floor he gestures for her to move but Felicity remains in her place completely lost until Oliver takes her hand and guides her out of the lift. "Tonight" he winks as the lift doors close.

* * *

><p>When Felicity gets home after work she didn't know if Oliver was serious so she got ready anyway, she didn't have his number she didn't know if he knew where she lived but she found herself getting ready nevertheless. Deciding to wear a tight gold dress with her curls in place she waited for him. It wasn't long when she heard her doorbell and from peeking through her door hole she did in fact see a very lux Oliver Queen.<p>

"Hi" she says opening the door and notices how Oliver's eyes travel along her body and his mouth drops.

"For you" he says giving her an orchid and some chocolates. "Roses are too cliché remember" he laughs.

"I remember" she giggles.

As they take their seats in the restaurant they are both lost in the darkness of their eyes as they both try to avert their attention back to their dinner and not wanting to rip each other's clothes off.

"So you decided what you wanted to eat?" Oliver asks after a couple of minutes of silence looking through their menus.

"Seared duck breast sounds really nice" she says.

"Yes great choice" what was he saying, Oliver Queen playboy was lost for words all of his game was out of the window. After ordered they sat and remained in silence once more trying to avoid each other's eyes.

Not knowing what to do Oliver moves his foot closer to hers, his leg touching hers. He can feel the flinch at first and the pulse that run through her leg from his touch. He could see the spark in her eye the desire, the want, he knew he couldn't wait any longer he needed to get her alone and work his magic on her marvellous body.

Felicity had never felt this way about a man the amount of lust she felt for Oliver was ridiculous. She didn't care about her morals, values, beliefs all she wanted was to fuck the man in front of her. Not knowing were her sudden courage came from she begun to rub her leg up and down his. She could see the immediate surprise in his eyes. She continued her assault and then felt gutsy by removing her heel and allowing her leg to crawl up his, her toes walking up his thighs. She tried to play it as neutral as possible by not meeting his eyes, but she could hear and see from the side of her eyes him fidgeting and the low growls that came from him. Once the waiter returns with their food she pulled her foot back and moved to pick up her knife and fork.

"So" she breaks the silence.

"So" he laughs. "Tell me about you".

"Not much to tell really, went to MIT and started working at QC this year after graduating" she takes a bite of her duck giving a small moan of pleasure.

"So where were you before MIT Starling?"

"No Vegas"

"Las Vegas girl" he grins.

"So what about you what's your story apart from party boy who gets it on with anything with legs" she arches her eyebrow.

"My dad really wants me to take over QC, I don't see it myself and I'm still unsure of that's what I want"

"So what do you want?" she asks leaving Oliver with his thinking face. Nobody had ever really asked what he wanted before.

"Tommy and I … my best friend well we always discussed opening a club together"

"So why don't you"

Oliver laughs "My parents want me to follow in their footsteps"

"But you don't want that why not do what you want it's relatively simple"

"Yes but …"

"No buts yes they may not give their blessing or not want that path for you but you have to want it for yourself make it a success and then when your parents see how far you come along and made your dreams a reality that they will have no choice no reason to not be happy or proud of you" She picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip from it eyeing him.

"I've never thought about it that way" he admits.

* * *

><p>After dinner Oliver walked Felicity home, when he had asked her out he had done it as a means to an end of their sexual tension. Yes he couldn't deny there was something about her but his body itched wanting her, therefore he if it took dinner then it took dinner. However during dinner he had enjoyed himself far too much learned things about her, told her things he hadn't told anyone before. He couldn't help it he was beginning to fall for the blonde and he knew he wanted to see more of her.<p>

Once she opened her door he stepped in without invitation slamming her into the wall he pulls her arms above her head and pins them there. Felicity swallows waiting for his next move, he leans down and captures her lips with his own for a very desperate kiss. Felicity opens her mouth inviting him in some more, yearning for her hands to be free so she could touch him she leans in, her back off the wall. Oliver uses his body to push her back against the door all the while his lips never leaving hers.

"We should do this again I'll pick you up for dinner in two days" he whispers finally letting go of her swollen lips. He places a kiss on her forehead and then turns and leaves.

Felicity remains confused; she truly believed they were coming back to hers to the dirty and then move on with their lives.

* * *

><p>Felicity and Oliver saw a lot more of each other since that night, yes the sexual tension was there they couldn't deny it but now they would have lunch together and dinner. Dinner was never the same one night they had dinner at Oliver's apartment, well his family apartment. Her favourite dinner date with Oliver was when she took him to a food truck, she had found it hilarious that he hadn't had any change only large notes so dinner was on her even though he insisted on paying her back the 6 dollars all together from the food truck.<p>

All these dates and they still hadn't done it. But she did always enjoy Oliver pushing her into a wall and locking his cool lips against hers. He had said he wanted to take it slow because she wasn't like anyone he had ever met.

The night they had finally gotten together Felicity had cooked them dinner at hers.

"This is amazing" Oliver says about her lasagne.

"Of course it is have you met me" she jokes.

After dinner they sat on her sofa sipping wine and talking about life. Felicity had begun helping Oliver with the opening of his club was due to happen very shortly.

Oliver leaned over and kissed her, losing his hand in her hair he drew her closer and closer, deepen the kiss as he stood lifting her in his arms and walking towards her bedroom. Before he dropped her on the bed he broke the kiss searching her eyes for permission. Getting his answer from her removing her shirt over her head whilst still wrapped around his waist he lowered her onto the bed. It had almost been a month and he had never shown so much restraint. That wasn't to say that almost after every evening with her he would go home and think about her whilst touching himself.

He begun to lay kisses on her smooth skin, her neck, her collarbone down her stomach. Pulling her shorts down she watched as she moaned and he knew too well where she wanted him to touch her. He removed her pants and finally captured her lips with his mouth. He sucked her lips and dug his tongue into her picking up his rhythm. Felicity's body begun to shake and the inevitable of her climax was on the horizon. To keep her in place Oliver reached up and cupped her breast. Felicity knew she was close and so did Oliver, he inserted a finger and resumed sucking her. Felicity gripped his hair, knowing she was so close she tried to push his head away, the intensity of her orgasm was nothing she had experienced and they hadn't even started. She could see that Oliver was making no movements to release her and she was forced to come there and then with his tongue and finger still working her.

"Oliver" she came yelling. Oliver sucked her juices and stood up sitting in front of her. He inserted his fingers and begun working her as Felicity dropped her head on his shoulder. Another orgasm threatening to take over her body. Coming again whilst screaming his name her juices spilling down her thighs. Oliver grins knowing that he still wanted more. He inserted his fingers again another grin plastered on his face as he makes her come again.

Feeling her tremble uncontrollably he looks admiring his handy work as he inserts his fingers ready to make her come one more time.

"Wait, wait, wait" she shrieks pushing his hand away as she desperately tries to catch her breath. Oliver smirks inserted his fingers one more time and resuming his assault on her clit. "Oliver, wait, wait Oliver" she yells as she comes for the fourth time. Pushing his hand away she lies on the bed, her breathing really rapid trying to calm herself down. She holds her hair and inhales and exhales deeply.

Oliver begins to kiss the inside of her thighs lapsing onto her juices, he begins to plant soft kisses on her body as he shows his gratitude at what he had been able to make her do. He was completely shocked, never in his life had he made someone come four times one after the other.

"Your beautiful" he murmurs against her skin.

"Oliver" she whispers, bringing his face to hers. "I need you inside of me" she begs biting his lip. Oliver removes his pants and frees his very hard cock. Bringing it to her entrance, she winces a couple of times as he presses the tip of his cock at her entrance.

Oliver kisses her lips as he enters her. Her breath picks up a small scream released. Oliver tries to remain as still as he can allow her to adjust to his size. He moves of his hand and caress her cheek as he sees some of the pain leave her face. After a minute he begins to thrust inside of her slower, his hips meeting his in sync. As Oliver begins to thrust deeper and deeper she can feel another orgasm building up inside of her.

Oliver knows she's close as he feels her walls tighten around him.

"Come with baby" he whispers in her ear as he feels her walls finally give in.

They both come screaming each other's names.

Oliver collapses on top of he but is carefully to not press all his weight on her tiny frame. He buries his face at the crook of the neck. Moments later he can feel her neck swallowing multiple time and when he moves he sees tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey" he turns her chin to face him. "What's wrong?" he asks hoping she doesn't regret what they had just done.

"I'm sorry I just I … I've never done that not sex, but the … I've never come that many times before and I've never felt like that and I … I … it's stupid I know I just"

"Shh" he kisses her swollen lips. "You were amazing, your beautiful" he whispers into her mouth.

* * *

><p>They had dated for 6 months until he asked her to move in with him when she finally agreed they brought an apartment a pretty lavish and expensive apartment one Felicity was quite mad about in the beginning. She however did insist that she would pay her own way.<p>

He had never been as happy before, she had completely changed his life, had given him new perspective, new purpose. His parents had grown to love Felicity deeply along with Oliver's sister. Oliver had opened his own club and with its success his parents had never been prouder. Oliver still worked at QC deciding that he would at least try and learn the family business. The press in the beginning had been very judgemental of their relationship but after snapping pictures of them time and time again they had finally headlined Oliver Queen settled with the love of his life.

After a year of being together and living together for 6 months, Oliver proposed to Felicity. He had proposed to her whilst lying in the bath tub with her. Once he had let it slip he got out and fetched the ring came back and knelt in front of naked and asked her properly.

Felicity and Oliver got married, it had been the happiest day of both of their lives, all their loved ones present even Felicity's mother who she really didn't get along with. Felicity was convinced the only reason she had turned up to the wedding was because she was marrying a billionaire. The wedding had been amazing, their friends were present, Tommy Merlyn and Oliver's ex Laurel who had fallen in love with Tommy and were looking to get engaged themselves.

A few months into their marriage Oliver came home from work one night to find his wife unconscious on the floor. After taking her to the emergency room they were pleasantly surprised when they found out they were expecting. Felicity and Oliver had a beautiful blue eye blonde haired child. Connor Queen.

Connor was their whole life, Oliver would never get over how amazing his son was, how tiny he was, how his first word had been dada. He was a truly blessed man, he had everything and more.

Oliver's father had asked him to join him on his trip to Hong Kong to their subsidy areas. Oliver was very reluctant to go on the Queen's gambit and be away from his family for two weeks.

He sat stood at the mariner saying goodbye to his mother and sister.

He walked over to Felicity who was carrying their 9 month old on her hip. Oliver leaned down and kissed his son multiple times before he captured lips with his beautiful wife.

"Tell me not to get on and I won't" he whispers leaning his forehead against hers as Connor begun blowing bubbles.

"I really want to but this is important" she whispers back.

"I love you so much" he says, he had gone away on business before but never longer than a few days.

"I love you too, I'll miss you" she wraps her arm around his neck pulling him close to him.

Oliver wraps his arms around Felicity and Connor. "Hmm this is for you" she smirks handing him a picture of Connor and herself. Connor laying his head back against her chest smiling up at his mom and Felicity smiling back down at him. It had always been his favourite photo of them. "Oh and this is for you" she giggles handing him another photo of her in her black lace underwear. Oliver grins and pockets both pictures capturing her lips one more time.

"Love you" he says kissing her on the forehead. "Love you" he repeats to Connor placing a kiss on him too.

A couple of days later Felicity was having breakfast with Moira and Thea when they heard the dreaded news. The Queen Gambit had sunk during storm.

Felicity's whole world came to a stop; she couldn't hear anything or see anything, faint screams and cries echoed behind her. Moira screamed and Thea cried from the news. Felicity picked Connor up and ran to their room falling on his bed whilst holding Connor close to her chest crying. The toddler had obviously sensed something as he had begun crying to.

* * *

><p>A few more days passed and all the family could do was hold on to hope that they had washed up somewhere, they had been broken losing two members of their family. Felicity had been broken she had lost her best friend, her husband the father of her baby. She was barely holding it together snapping at everyone sometimes not able to get up off the floor as Connor cried in his crib for her.<p>

The family stood in the living room as the guard from the docks came to speak to them.

"Queen's I am extremely sorry for your loss, we still have the costal guards looking but we have come up empty" he says sadly. "If you shall excuse me I have to go see the Lances"

"The Lances" Moira says snapping Felicity out of her head as she faces the costal guard with a confused expression.

"Yes, Sara Lance was also aboard the boat, I believe Mr Queen let her on board" The coastal guard says turning around and leaving a devastated Felicity stilled in place.

"Felicity" Moira says but Felicity doesn't listen instead she runs to her room, running to their bedroom she looks around and sees Oliver's things. They had lived at the Queen Manor for a short period during the last couple of months of pregnancy in case her water was to break the chances of there being more people around was greater than just Oliver at theirs.

Sobbing loudly Felicity begun smashing things, pushing and throwing pictures of themselves with Connor, their wedding picture. How could he do that to her, how could he cheat?


	4. Chapter 4

**5 Years Later:**

"Hurry up" Felicity called, she was in the middle of a highly important email, typing another one up, and she had just made her son some breakfast and was expecting a very important phone call.

"I'm ready" Connor says walking up the kitchen counter to begin eating his pancakes.

"What are you wearing baby we have been through this" Felicity snaps.

"I want to wear this outfit today" Connor smiled from ear to ear.

"You have to wear your school uniform"

"I don't want to how am I to show the world my personality and who I am if I am dressed like every other kid"

"Baby your 6" since Connor was old enough to understand why his dad wasn't around Felicity had made it her mission to tell her son everything about Oliver. So since he was four, Connor had begun to dress like Oliver he would use the internet and photos that his Grandma and his mom had and he took inspiration. For a while now he wore the exact same clothes and combinations Oliver had done in the past. The first time he done it Felicity had almost fainted it was a tiny version of Oliver walking around. Connor had watched all the recordings he had with his father in it. His mom and dad's wedding video and other videos his Grandma had. Sometimes Connor would take his spare clothes to school and would change out of his school uniform.

This had happened a few times and Felicity had to be called in. Connor was a happy kid, very outgoing, energetic, spontaneous and smart. He had got the best of both worlds when it came to his parents. Connor had gotten into multiple fights at school and they had all been because the kids said his father had left him and his mother and got on board with his mistress Sara Lance. When Connor had asked his mom she had denied it said dad had loved him very much. He had forced himself not to believe the rumours but had a feeling they were true as his mother would always say 'don't listen to what the kids say daddy loved you so much' never once did she say daddy loved us. His mom hadn't moved on, she hadn't had a new boyfriend or gotten married. Connor would still sometimes walk in on her crying. Initially that is why he started to dress like Oliver so that his mom wouldn't be hurt and upset all the time.

At times Connor would find her asleep on the sofa and he would get the blanket cover his mother and snuggle in next to her. In the beginning he panicked when his mother would tighten her grip on him and call him Oliver, but now he cherished those moments. He loved it when his mom called him Oliver.

"Mom"

"Please, I have important meetings today babe and mom cannot afford to reschedule or to walk out to come talk to the school yet again about the uniform please, and tonight we have dinner with Grandma so you can wear it then" Felicity hugs the back of her son tightly and kisses the top of his head.

"Ok, but ..." He took a deep breath and Felicity knew what he was going to say he had been asking the same question for almost a year now.

"Yes baby you look like dad" she said hugging her son again, "now go get changed mister" she giggled biting his ear lightly. "Dorian" Felicity called. She turned and watched as her daughter came down the stairs. She was wearing her school uniform and had put her hair up in a high ponytail mimicking Felicity's hair.

"Mom" she said sadly.

"Yes baby?" she walks over dropping to her knees to her daughter's level. "What's up princess?"

"I … I don't feel too good" she states holding her hand over her mouth.

"Hmm" Felicity brings her hand to rest on her forehead. "You're kind of hot but …"

"Mommy" she wraps her arms around Felicity's neck.

"Baby?" Felicity lifts her daughter up in her arms stroking the back of her head.

Dorian begins to struggle in her mother's grip and then runs off to the bathroom and throws up.

After Felicity had cleaned Dorian up she dressed the little girl back into her pyjamas. Felicity held her in her arms as she ran around trying to sort something out with work.

Connor came down the stairs finally dressed in uniform turning his attention to his mom.

"Mom what's wrong with Dori?" he asks concerned having always been so protective over his little sister. His mother had found out she was pregnant a couple of months after his father's death and Connor loved his little sister more than anything. He had become the man of the house; he had taken the role of looking after his mother and his sister.

"Dori's ill baby, Ok Diggle's going to drive you to school and I'll come pick you up so we can make our way to Grandma's, love you" she kisses Connor multiple times before letting her security detail that Moira had insisted on take him. Diggle had been working for a felicity and Connor for over a year and she couldn't deny how close she had gotten to the man and how glad she was she had a friend like him around.

"Love you mom, love you Dori" Connor replies taking his bag and heading to the door.

* * *

><p>Felicity had just arrived at Queen Manor hoping Moira would be able to look after Dorian.<p>

"Moira" Felicity called her daughter fast asleep on her shoulder. Yes she was angry when Oliver died, leaving with Sara on the Gambit. Yes she was happy she was pregnant Oliver had blessed her with another child, they had always discussed having more kids, siblings for Connor and she was thrilled that she had another piece of him.

"Hey can you look after her because …" Felicity stopped laying Dorian on the sofa as she walked over to Moira who was watching the television and her phone in her hand. Felicity could hear someone on the other end but Moira held the phone away from her ear. "Moira" Felicity repeated. She then turned her attention to the T.V.

After 5 years Oliver Queen was found alive, shipwrecked on an Island.

Felicity watched the screen for another few moments before she collapsed on the floor.

After a few minutes Moira was finally able to get her to wake up. "Felicity dear" Moira said.

"Tell me it's not true and this is another, another messed up paparazzi joke" she cried.

"It is" is all Moira was capable of saying before her own tears descended down her cheeks.

Felicity had gotten Raisa to take Dorian back to her apartment and had asked Diggle to return Connor home and stay with the kids and Raisa until further notice. She had asked both Diggle and Raisa to ensure her children were kept away from the media; she didn't want them finding this out before she had a chance to wrap her head around everything herself first.

* * *

><p>Moira had told Felicity that Oliver was at the hospital and they had to go pick him up. Felicity couldn't bring herself to get off the couch and go with the older woman. She instead decided to wait for him to come home. She didn't know how to feel, she didn't know what would happen, how everything would change. She was scared; scared because she knew everything was going to change now. She didn't know how she would approach or talk to Oliver. She didn't know how she would explain Dorian to him. She didn't know how to tell her children that their father was alive. She didn't know if Oliver would want to get back to the way things were. Well how could things go back he had cheated on her with Sara? She didn't hear any reports about Sara and she wondered if she had been shipwrecked too. Her mind begun to go on overdrive and wondered if she had been shipwrecked did they have a cosy affair on that island. Without the protection she wondered if her children had siblings.<p>

Felicity sat at the top of the stairs chewing on her nails when she heard the door open and voices. She wasn't visible from where she was sitting and she was grateful because she needed a few moments. Was she to play it cool a simple hi how you been? Or was she to hug him, tell him she missed him, glad he wasn't dead, loved him all that stuff. She watched Thea from the other side of the stairs run down and throws her arms around Oliver's neck.

She could hear them all talking and knew that all though she wasn't visible he knew she was there, as he always did. They had a weird connection; they could always feel each other know when the other was around without actually seeing them. She got up ready to go to him, to show herself, but instead got up and ran to their bedroom. She needed just a minute.

* * *

><p>Oliver heard her walk off, his time on the island had definitely helped with his senses, all his senses had heightened and therefore his hearing had much improved. He begun to walk up in the direction stairs and head towards his bedroom. He had wished for this day everyday he was away and stuck on that forsaken island. He knew he had come back a different man, but he had a wife and child and he needed to make up for all the time he was away. It had been Felicity and Connor that had kept him going, if he didn't have them, if he didn't have them to fight for to wish to see again he wouldn't have made passed the first week on the island.<p>

Before he could take any steps he turned his attention to a picture on the stand. Picking it up it showed a picture of two children. Connor, he knew for sure that it was him; he would know those eyes anywhere, his eyes. The girl next to him looked maybe about four, maybe younger and she too had blonde hair, blue eyes yet a different shade of blue, Felicity's blue eyes. He let out a breath and then begun walking up the stairs.

Knocking on his bedroom door before entering he saw Felicity looking out of the window. She turned around slowly and they held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity. They began to make baby steps towards each other and then she threw her arms around him embracing him closely and started crying. Oliver cradled the back of her head and held on so tight, he had missed her so much, Oliver dropped his head on his shoulder and started to let out his own tears.

"You were gone" she cried. Oliver pulls away cupping her face like he had done and places a kiss on her lips, how he had longed to kiss her. Felicity immediately allowed entry feeling the same tingling feeling she had always with him. After a few moments Felicity broke the kiss, she couldn't be doing this, he had just come back, he had cheated on her, there was so much to discuss, he had cheated on her, they needed to talk about the kids, he had cheated on her, they needed to discuss his time away, he had cheated on him, was anyone else alive. He had cheated on her.

"I'm sorry" he says sincerely dropping his forehead to hers. "I should have asked" he moves and around his room, it looked the same since he had last saw it.

"Oliver" she says confused.

"I don't care, if you're married, boyfriend, whatever and have another kid I have wanted to kiss you for five years, you and Connor are what kept me going" he takes her mouth in his again and pushes her on to the bed.

Felicity tries to break contact but gets more lost in him, god had she missed this man, his ability to make her feel this way was crazy. Wrapping her legs around him their kisses became desperate and aggressive, tears pooled down both of their faces. Oliver pushed the hem of her dress up, he undid his zipper and without asking or saying anything he thrust in her and she screamed his name in both pain and pleasure. She hadn't been with anyone since her drunken night 2 years ago when she had found out she slept with someone she had cried over and over again disgraced at herself for cheating on Oliver.

"Oliver" she whispers as she meets his thrusts. Opening her eyes she could see the mistake, why was she allowing this to happen, they couldn't just do this, he can't just come back and have this. They both came hard and fast, Oliver collapsed over her trying to catch his breath. He trailed kisses down her neck and then stopped when he saw a pendant. Pulling the pendant out he sees their wedding ring and a small locket. Opening the locket he saw a picture of Connor, the blonde little girl and picture of Oliver.

"You were gone" she repeats with Oliver still buried inside of her.

"I missed you so much" he buried his head in her neck trying to remember her scent. He had not anticipated doing this with her but he had gotten lost and out of control, he hadn't slept with anyone since he got on the Gambit and had been too wrapped up in being with her.

"I missed you too" she strokes his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just went there and your …"

"I don't have a boyfriend but I do have a husband" she can feel Oliver tighten his grip and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry …"

"You, you're my husband" Oliver gets up and quickly faces her. "What did you think I just moved on, just like that?"

"But the little girl …"

"Yours" she whispers and can see Oliver working everything out and begin to release another set of tears. "Her name is Dorian and she is yours, I found out a few months later"

"Dorian?" he buries his head in her chest and begins to let out some more cries as he grips her locket in his hand.

* * *

><p>After cleaning themselves up Oliver prepared to go back down the stairs. "Shall we" he smiles taking Felicity's hand in his but is left stunned when she pulls it away.<p>

"What we just did shouldn't have happened, no I am not with anyone but … yes you have been away but you got on that Gambit … and you just had to take Sara" she lets out a strangled cry looking anywhere but at him.

"Sara" he says.

"Yes Sara, Sara Lance, Laurel's sister, the sister you cheated with, with Laurel and then me, what did you think I wouldn't find out that we wouldn't find out" she yells, she knows it's unfair, he just got back but she had been and is still so angry and all she has wanted all these years was an explanation.

"Felicity"

"Save it, clearly Connor and I didn't mean that much for you to cheat us and now that you're back well … Connor and Dorian already know everything there is to know about you and they will want to meet you and see you and … they already love you and when they find out your alive they will be over the moon".

"Felicity" he says again trying to pull her to the side.

"Oliver please it's fine I don't need an explanation, I needed one but I'm over it … I had to be but it just hurt it hurt because I couldn't grieve for you because I was so angry" she takes a deep breath "I'm sorry I wasn't enough" and with that she turned away and walked away.

Oliver stood watching her leave, why didn't he just shout it wasn't him, he didn't cheat, how she could think that, he would never cheat on her. He had promised his father that he would write his undoing's, he knew when he came back he had to be something else. Maybe it was better not getting back with Felicity just like that, he needed to protect her and his family away from the person he needed to be to destroy those that corrupt his city.


End file.
